toy_islandsfandomcom-20200215-history
State Taxation and Statistics Administration (Tabi'atstan)
The State Taxation and Statistics Administration is the cabinet level organisation under the State Council of Ministers in Tabi'atstan responsible for the collection of taxes, as well as administering the Tabi'atstani federal taxation system, superannuation legislation, and similar related matters. Organisation *General Office **Division of Secretaries **Supervisory Division **Comprehensive Research Division **News Division **Financial Division *Policy and Legislation Department **Division of Comprehensive Affairs **Tax Reform Division **Legislative Division **Appeal Division *Turnover Tax Department **Comprehensive Division **VAT Division **Consumption Tax Division **Business Tax Division *Income Tax Administration Department **Comprehensive Division **Central Enterprise Income Tax Division **Local Enterprise Income Tax Division **Individual Income Tax Division *Local Tax Department **Comprehensive Division **Local Tax Division I **Local Tax Division II **Local Tax Division III *Agriculture Tax Bureau **Comprehensive Division **Agriculture Tax Division I **Agriculture Tax II *International Taxation Department **Comprehensive Tax Policy Division **Tax Administration Division **Anti-Tax Avoidance Division **Offshore Oil Tax Division **International Tax Treaty Division **Foreign Affairs Division **Foreign Cooperative Division *Import and Export Tax Department **Comprehensive Division **Import Tax Division **Export Tax Division *Administration and Collection Department **Comprehensive Division **Tax Propaganda Division **Invoice Management Division **Open Market Tax Division *Tax Investigation Department **Comprehensive Division **Procedure Division **Investigation Division I **Investigation Division II *Financial Management Department **Funding Division **Infrastructure Division **Equipment Division *Planning and Statistical Department **Comprehensive Division **Planning Division **Statistical Division **Macro-Analysis Division *Personnel Department **Comprehensive Division **Personnel Division for Headquarters **Personnel Division for Local Offices **Recruit Division **Grass-Roots Work Division *Internal Security Bureau **Secretariat Division **Discipline Inspection and Supervision Division **Division for Letters of Complaints The Internal Security Bureau is a representative office of the Ministry of Internal Security. Non-Governmental Institutions *Education Centre *Logistical Service Centre *Information Technology Centre *Registered Tax Agent Management Centre *Tax Science Research Institute *Tabi'atstan Taxation Magazine *Tabi'atstan Taxation Newspaper *Tabi'atstan Taxation Press *Training Centre *Tax College Tax classification *State-Wide Taxes **Turnover Taxes ***Value Added Tax ***Consumption Tax ***Business Tax **Income Taxes ***Enterprise Income Tax ***Income Tax on Enterprises With Foreign Investment and Foreign Enterprise ***Individual Income Tax **Resource Taxes ***Resource Tax ***Urban and Township Land Use Tax **Special Purpose Taxes ***City Maintenance and Construction Tax ***Farmland Occupation Tax ***Fixed Assets Investment Orientation Regulation Tax ***Land Appreciation Tax **Property Taxes ***House Property Tax ***City Real Estate Tax **Behavioural Taxes ***Vehicle and Vessel Usage Tax ***Vehicle and Vessel Usage Plate Tax ***Stamp Tax ***Deed Tax **Agricultural Taxes ***Agriculture Tax **Customs Duties *Decentralised Local Taxes **Behavioural Taxes ***Slaughter Tax ***Banquet Tax **Agricultural Taxes ***Animal Husbandry Tax Legislation has yet to be enacted on Inheritance Tax or Security Exchange Tax. Tax Police The Tax Police were a paramilitary unit of the State Taxation and Statistics Administration responsible for collecting unpaid taxes. Formed in 2003 after the Second Tabi'atstani Civil War and President Louis Chan's rise to power, the Tax Police rose from their original number of 12,000 officers to a high of 53,000 men by the late 2000s. Officers were drawn from the GKSB's Fifth Directorate responsible for internal political control and protecting the constitutional order. They were given black uniforms and full paramilitary gear, including automatic assault rifles and body armour. The Tax Police was successful in its role, but increasingly complaints came in accusing them of threatening to conduct full audits of companies (which would take time and money) to force enterprises to pay what effectively amounted to protection money. As a result, the Tax Police themselves came under investigation and were dissolved in 2013, with the majority of its personnel being redistributed to the GKSB and Ministry of Public Security. Category:Tabi'atstan Category:Economy of Tabi'atstan